


Words For You

by TinyBat



Series: This Will Be Your Legacy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, because they wouldn't leave me alone, language will happen, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompts for little moments between Emma, Jefferson, and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> *in IDRIS voice* little words in my head. won't leave me alone. now they need to go away. Oh, brains are funny!

A soft mewing broke the silence in Emma Swan's new apartment. Mewing and a weight on her chest. A night of border patrols with her father had left her completely exhausted; the couch was closer than her bed so off to dreamland she went. 

Only half awake, she was convinced the noise was part of a dream,but when she opened her eyes a tiny gray kitten with a green ribbon around it's neck was staring her intently in the face. Why was there a kitten in her apartment? How did it get in? How long had it been here? As if in answer to the questions Emma had yet to ask the fuzzy little thing it hopped off of her and onto the floor. Emma managed to pull herself into an upright position and watched the little creature make its way over to a box with a square hole cut in the side.

Curious now, Emma shuffled over to the box and spotted a tag a top it with words in green ink matching the ribbon.

Princess- I named the cat after you. Slightly. Slightly Mad. I was right all along. You were just as mad as I was. -Jefferson.

P.S. I got Henry to drop it off, he has a key. I was nowhere near your apartment but thought i'd say hello. I'm pretty sure it's litter trained so you can come thank me later. 

 

Slightly was trying to scratch the green ribbon off of it's neck with the most determined expression Emma had ever seen on an animal. It was cute, in an irritating and deliberate way. Very much like the man who had gifted it to her. A pet would liven the place up so she couldn't be too angry. Maybe Henry would know where to get supplies.


	2. Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they haven't quite gotten to the "drawer of clothing at your place" stage of the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, it's late. Doctor Who made me cry. I needed a little bit of light hearted post sex fun.

Handcuffs- stashed. Whipped cream- back in the fridge. Body parts- wobbly but all accounted for. Pants... "Jefferson! Have you seen my pants? I need to be back at work soon! Pants are kind of a thing I need" yelled a highly satisfied but currently partially dressed Emma from her boyfriends bathroom. 

"Nope, but I think I have a vague memory of them going out the window and frankly you don't have the time to go hunt for them. Just grab a pair of mine!" came the reply of the similarly dressed Mad Hatter. Jefferson's head popped around the doorframe and gave Emma a look that really should have stopped her in her tracks. "Are you sure you need to leave? Can't Ruby and your father..." a hand slapped over his mouth.

Emma said "No, no talking about fathers. No, i'm not leaving them to manage without me. I'll be back later with Henry. We can do dinner. Which drawer are they in? Your pants I mean. Second from the bottom? Just nod." The nod came and Emma shot out of the bathroom and directly into the post sex hurricane of blankets, underwear, and strangeness that was Jeffersons room. Dresser, dresser, dresser. Where was it? Wow, they had really torn this place up. Not the point! Pants. The dresser made itself known when a stack of books fell over. 

Emma yanked open the drawer and pulled out the first pair of pants she could find. A little big but they'd work. "Alright, i'm heading out. I'll call you when I get there. Henry and I will be here at 7 so..." Emma was halfway out the bedroom door when she felt something soft hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw a smiling Jefferson pointing to her feet. "A shirt, love. You might want a shirt too. Not that you aren't a marvel without one but you're still covered in chocolate syrup and i'm fairly sure broken blood vessels are easy to spot. 7. Got it. We'll see you then." The shirt was black and long sleeved so discretion wasn't going to be a problem. Emma rolled her eyes and smirked "Thank you, now please see what you can do about the mess. Miss you already". The shirt was on, the pants were on, all the important bits were there. Now, drive of shame back to work.


	3. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct follow up to "Borrowed" and also a little gift to my lovely, fabulous, and delightfully insane fellow patrons of the Mad Swan tag on tumblr. We streamed Hat Trick last week to cope with all of our Emma and The Hat feels. Somehow Emma glowing purple/emitting purple smoke/generally being a ball of magical energy after sex with Jefferson came up. This is me paying tribute to that absolutely hysterical line of discussion.
> 
> a note on the last line: In the United States, a "purple" state is one where popular support for the Republican Party (red) and Democratic Party (blue) is approximately equal; such states, in elections for the President of the United States, are termed "swing states" and are highly-targeted on account of the Electoral College system of electing the President.

"Emma..." was the first thing out of Ruby's mouth when Emma walked back into the station after her well deserved and equally well spent break. "No Ruby, i'm on time. Is Charming back yet?" asked a somewhat flushed Emma who had immediately started in on a stack of reports left on her desk. "No, he isn't but that's not it. Emma you're..." "I'm what Ruby?" snapped the Sheriff.

"You smell like chocolate and sex, the potted plants are floating and you're glowing purple! Charming is going to skin Jefferson when he next sees him if you don't stop going over for a quickie on your breaks!" laughed the werewolf girl while wrestling a potted fern back onto the desk. "You're like a sex powered magic engine if that makes sense. You get the magical things working again. But you're absolute crap with the stuff unless you get a proper release and Hat Boy seems to be plenty good on that front. You're 2 thirds human and one third magic. You have like magic ED or something and your ever so talented boyfriend is the little blue pill that gets it functioning." The fern slammed down back down with a crash and the girl wiped her hands on her jacket. 

With the fern now back in its proper place Ruby was smirking at the still purple Savior and her obvious embarassment. "Aaaaaaand with that lovely metaphor i'm going to go clean myself up a bit. If you hear banging noises thats me trying to take a cold bath in one of the sinks. yell when Charming gets back. He and Jefferson do get along by the way, a little bit too well. It makes dinners a bit weird." Emma hurried off to the ladies room and barred the door. Purple? Damn. Jefferson would be on the wrong end of a lecture after dinner this evening if he noticed her walking out glowing like a politically indecisive christmas tree.


	4. Combustible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some things are just funny...

Of all the things Emma Swan had not expected in her apartment, her cat Slightly covered in ketchup was one of them. It was closely followed by her boyfriend, his daughter, her parents and her son all wearing party hats.

It was her 29th birthday. She got what she wished for last year, but all she wished for right at that moment was for a ketchup free cat. Slightly was rolling around on the carpet with what appeared to be a shoelace and the area around him was rapidly turning tomato red.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I won't ask how you got in because you all have keys but I am wondering why my cat appears to have been attacked by a bottle of ketchup." Emma stared down at the creature and held back a laugh. He was a mess.

Charming was the one to answer. "Its your birthday and we wanted to bring cake and keep it in the fridge. That thing jumped in before the cake could make it and grabbed the bottle. He hissed when we tried to take it from him and just sort of opted to wait. He lives with you so we weren't sure if he'd absorbed any residual magic and could breathe fire or disappear or something..."

"No, he can't do any of that but he has the astounding ability to remove my socks while I'm sleeping and go from pet to monstrous pain in the ass in less than 5 seconds." groaned Emma. She walked over to the cat, picked him up, put him in the bathroom and locked the door.

"How did he open the bottle?"

Grace piped up now, she had a smirk plastered across her face that was eerily similar to her fathers. "It didn't so much open as explode. Apparently if you leave ketchup in the back of a fridge long enough it becomes combustible."

With that, Snow brought out the cake and the best birthday of Emma Swans life commenced. It was mercifully ketchup free.


	5. Overcompensate

The clatter of plates and the small gasp from her mother brought Emma back from memories of her honeymoon and temporarily quelled her desire to drag her husband into the broomcloset of her parents apartment. "Charming!" spat an annoyed Snow at her chuckling husband. Emma had missed the reason for the scolding and turned to Jefferson, who was sitting on her left for answers.

"Where was your mind, Princess? Elsewhere I imagine. Your father just asked me about different types of hats and how they can tie together an outfit depending on size. He wants to know if I can make him a hat like the one you made for me. He seems to think that the bigger the hat, well..." Jefferson was laughing along with his father in law now.

"No Charming, I can assure you that the hat does not indicate anything about the man. I am quite satisfied with the hat in question. Every inch." Emma couldn't resist. With the two men getting on so well and her mother barely holding it together she had to join in the fun.

"So you don't believe that hat was subconciously made to overcompensate for various shortcomings?" 

"Seeing as I'm the one who made it, no. I was pretty spot on with my measurements and it fits beautifully. No optimism. Just luck" Snow was turning light blue with either repressed laughter or rage at the complete lack of decorum at her table. 

"Snow, do you have anything to add about hat size?" inquired Jefferson with a little twist in his smile that was reserved only for his mother in law.

"No, I can safely say I'm a one hat girl and it is the only hat I need. You don't need to make Charming anything. His hat puts the rest of the hats in the kingdom to shame. Not that I've made a habit of looking at other peoples hats..." choked out the Queen. As fun as this was, she'd just be straight forward.

"When can we expect more grandkids? I can tell what you're thinking Emma. That closet is way too small, I've found out from experience. You're married now. The fact that you two have fantastic sex is old news by now. We want clean, decent, tangible proof in the form of a tiny child." 

Charming stopped laughing, he was fine sassing Jefferson, but hearing his wife openly discussing their childs sex life as a married woman was less than okay with him. Jefferson almost choked on his wine and Emma stopped breathing. With that question hanging in the air the only way to rush it on it's way was to say something.

The four of them had been drinking, any tension was long gone and they could just enjoy each others company. It seemed that there hadn't been enough alcohol for the discussion until Emma opened her mouth to answer.

"We aren't looking to have kids immediately but trying for one is the highlight of our Grace and Henry free time."

The elephant in the room had been addressed and as if in unison, both couples drained their wine glasses. More wine would be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Perhaps you're the one that's mad" Emma was a little mad, at least from Jefferson's point of view. It certainly holds true now with the curse broken. So there they were in Hat Trick, two slightly mad people, slightly mad for different reasons.


End file.
